This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of the SCI Institute in this collaboration to identify important problems, develop software infrastructure, and deliver this infrastructure to the scientific community. As part of our NIH Center for Integrative Biomedical Computing (CIBC), we will work closely with our primary collaborators, interacting directly with their researchers and software development teams, to help them extend or modify the NIH CIBC software infrastructure to meet their needs.